fudge_yeah_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Incredibles 2D
The Incredibles 2D is an animated series of comedy shorts for kids based directly on the Disney/Pixar franchise of the same name that began airing on YouTube in May of 2018 (one month before'' Incredibles 2'' hit theaters), similar to other YouTube shows it focuses on the Parr family in a typical family setting going through odd, yet comical situations while learning lessons and fighting crime. YouTube Series Die Unglaublichen 2 Deutsch �� Cartoon für Kinder 2018 #25 Helen Parr (aka Elastigirl) is shown to have gained a large amount of weight due to a lack of activity and food addiction, Violet and Dash then helps their mom lose the weight and she is shown to be slim by the end of the episode, despite the food addiction remaining. Final 5c06dfe1a6c1150012450678.jpeg Final 5c06df2da6c115001245066f.jpeg Final 5c06e07c8c299e001323da89.jpeg Final 5c06e01aa6c115001245067b.jpeg Final 5c06e040b569ad0012158476.jpeg Final 5c06e22cb569ad0012158489.jpeg Final 5c06e174a6c1150012450690.jpeg Final 5c06e1368c299e001323da94.jpeg Final 5c06f53ab569ad0012158550.jpeg Final 5c06e22cb569ad0012158489.jpeg Final 5c06e363b569ad001215849e.jpeg Final 5c06e3d6a6c11500124506ac.jpeg Final 5c06f4d41f540f0012eece4b.jpeg Final 5c06f5cab569ad0012158559.jpeg Final 5c06f618b569ad001215855f.jpeg Final 5c06f659b569ad0012158562.jpeg Final 5c06f6c21f540f0012eece5d.jpeg Final 5c06f73d1f540f0012eece66.jpeg Final 5c06f700b569ad001215856a.jpeg Final 5c06f7828c299e001323db87.jpeg Final 5c06f7afa6c1150012450790.jpeg Final 5c06f808b569ad0012158582.jpeg Final 5c06f868b569ad0012158587.jpeg Final 5c06f8961f540f0012eece78.jpeg Final 5c06f8c4a6c115001245079c.jpeg Final 5c06f947b569ad0012158590.jpeg Final 5c06f980b569ad0012158592.jpeg Final 5c06fa1ba6c11500124507a5.jpeg Final 5c06fa9fb569ad00121585a4.jpeg The Incredibles 3 Os Incríveis��Jack Jack Goes To Take a Bath Alone��Cartoon For Incredibles 2D 97 While trying to fix a broken water pipe caused by Jack-Jack playing in the bathtub alone with his powers, Helen Parr ends up accidentally inflating herself while trying to block the pipe with her powers. Final 5c0e8983a2ccf4001250575f.jpeg Final 5c0e899fa2ccf40012505761.jpeg Final 5c0e89c9c5e35c0012b57558.jpeg Final 5c0e89f2b978aa00124cbaab.jpeg Final 5c0e8a4fc5e35c0012b57565.jpeg Final 5c0e8ad5b978aa00124cbabd.jpeg Final 5c0e8a90b978aa00124cbab5.jpeg Final 5c0e8aecc5e35c0012b57574.jpeg Final 5c0e8affe11673001251d30d.jpeg Final 5c0e8b20a2ccf4001250577b.jpeg Final 5c0e8ba0e11673001251d316.jpeg Final 5c0e8bd4a2ccf40012505785.jpeg Final 5c0e8c0dc5e35c0012b57586.jpeg Final 5c0e8c37a2ccf4001250578a.jpeg Final 5c0ea4d6b978aa00124cbc60.jpeg ' Die Unglaublichen 2 Deutsch ✤ Cartoon für Kinder 2018 #32' While playing as a real firefighter, Jack-Jack (in his giant form) bloats up very briefly after drinking a lake in order to put out a house fire. Final 5c12c71ef3d86e0013e445d9.jpeg Final 5c12c64bf3d86e0013e445cb.jpeg Final 5c12c6823c90b7001261073f.jpeg Final 5c12c6e2d9fde400138187ae.jpeg Final 5c12c6bec10f3e0012c6aee3.jpeg Final 5c12c7c7c10f3e0012c6aef6.jpeg Die Unglaublichen 2 Deutsch ✤ Cartoon für Kinder 2018 Episoden 7 Helen ends up gaining enough weight to pop the buttons off of her blouse. Bob gets her a treadmill so she can exercise, but Helen ends up breaking it and ends up unable to lose the weight. Jack-Jack briefly expands in anger by eating the remaining watermelons, which he uses the seeds to take out Violet and Dash. Final 5c12cb1cc10f3e0012c6af1e.jpeg Final 5c12cb52f3d86e0013e44607.jpeg Final 5c12cb7b3c90b70012610781.jpeg Final 5c12cba5d9fde400138187fc.jpeg The Incredibles 3 Os Incríveis �� Jack Jack's horrible dream ��Cartoon For Incredibles 2D #98 Dash briefly stuffs himself by eating up all the food that Helen had made, which leads to Helen and Jack-Jack giving chase, it all turned out to be a dream by the end of the episode. Final 5c12cde6f3d86e0013e4462f.jpeg Final 5c12ce09f3d86e0013e44631.jpeg Final 5c12ce1bf3d86e0013e44633.jpeg Final 5c12ce36f3d86e0013e44634.jpeg Final 5c12ce48f3d86e0013e44635.jpeg The Incredibles 2 Os Incríveis �� Meaningful gift on Christmas day �� Cartoon For Kids #127 While out Christmas shopping to get gifts for the rest of the Parr family, Helen briefly inflates herself to save a kid from being hit by a bus. Final 5c1e5c0053cd5d0013f9732b.jpeg Final 5c1e5c57e5570d0014761132.jpeg Final 5c1e5cab7b03c50013d2a6c9.jpeg Final 5c1e5cf753cd5d0013f9733a.jpeg ��Gli Incredibili 2 By The Incredibles 2 and Os Incríveis 2 �� Cartone Animato Per Bambini �� Ep #70 Syndrome armed with a pizza gun, fattens up the entire citizens around town including Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack. Final 5c8bb84fd535150014f9372e 403831.jpeg Final 5c8bb87ab0dcb30014e8fd5f 27567.jpeg Final 5c8bb89ed299ba0013ef6195 320799.jpeg Final 5c8bb8b0b0dcb30014e8fd62 401694.jpeg Final 5c8bb8c5b0dcb30014e8fd63 857724.jpeg Final 5c8bb95fb0dcb30014e8fd6e 988514.jpeg Final 5c8bb9bbd299ba0013ef61a2 915614.jpeg Final 5c8bba18b0dcb30014e8fd74 594341.jpeg Final 5c8bba50edb6a70014e76bf0 681085.jpeg Final 5c8bba7ab0dcb30014e8fd79 460104.jpeg Final 5c8bba9f9f7135001409a17f 144910.jpeg Final 5c8bb98eba0b330014f48c3c 713090.jpeg Final 5c8bbaf48ac4a50014ae7f8d 911789.jpeg Final 5c8bbb1bb0dcb30014e8fd7d 902990.jpeg Final_5c8bc8b8b0dcb30014e8fe15_523538.jpeg Final 5c8bbb3bd299ba0013ef61b0 25480.jpeg Final 5c8bbb7253c5b50013119cb3 281178.jpeg Final 5c8bbb939f7135001409a188 240881.jpeg Final 5c8bbc719f7135001409a18f 956871.jpeg final_5c8bd9dd9f7135001409a2e1_154620.jpeg Final 5c8bbc13ba0b330014f48c55 741902.jpeg Final 5c8bbd56edb6a70014e76c0c 806587.jpeg Final 5c8bbd9dba0b330014f48c68 574613.jpeg Final 5c8bbe21edb6a70014e76c1b 457116.jpeg Final 5c8bbbebedb6a70014e76bfc 358774.jpeg Final 5c8bbe52edb6a70014e76c1e 524071.jpeg Final 5c8bbec9edb6a70014e76c2a 223462.jpeg Final 5c8bbee6ba0b330014f48c7f 757565.jpeg Final 5c8bbf08ba0b330014f48c81 849134.jpeg Final 5c8bbf7553c5b50013119cd5 127430.jpeg Final 5c8bbf7553c5b50013119cd5 127430.jpeg Final 5c8bbfa653c5b50013119cd8 632843.jpeg Final 5c8bbfcf9f7135001409a1ad 87972.jpeg Final 5c8bc005d299ba0013ef61e3 778653.jpeg Category:Male Expansion Category:Female Expansion Category:Adult Expansion Category:Child Expansion Category:Teenage Expansion Category:Toddlers Category:Stuffing Category:Weight Gain Category:Air Inflation Category:Liquid Inflation Category:The Incredibles Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Gags Category:Comedy